Breaking Dawn Screenplay Chapter Two: Long Night
by AngelGoddess1981
Summary: Moderator's Choice Entry for the "Breaking Dawn Screenplay Challenge."


_**"The Breaking Dawn Screenplay Challenge"**_

_**Penname(s): AngelGoddess1981**_

_**Scene/Book chapter: Breaking Dawn Chapter 2-Long Night**_

_**Author's Choice/Moderators' Choice/Outtake: Moderator's Choice**_

_**Any alternate pairings/substitutions: N/A**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

FADE IN:

INT. BELLA'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

BELLA and EDWARD are lying on her bed in each other's arms, kissing. Bella is wrapped in a blanket. Edward's shirt is on the floor.

BELLA

I miss you already.

EDWARD

I can stay…

Bella closes her eyes and ponders that thought.

BELLA

Mmmmmm.

Bella opens her eyes to see Edward staring at her. Their gaze locks. Bella pulls his face back to hers. They kiss again.

Edward breaks the kiss for a moment.

EDWARD

Definitely staying.

BELLA

No, it's your bachelor party.

Bella's hand locks behind Edwards head, her left hand presses tighter against the small of his back.

Edward strokes Bella's face.

EDWARD

I couldn't be more eager to have my bachelor

days behind me. So there's really no point.

Bella looks contemplative. She kisses Edwards neck.

BELLA

True.

Bella runs her hand down Edward's chest.

Edward kisses Bella again.

The kiss intensifies, causing Edward to sigh and start to pull away.

Bella kicks one leg free from the blanket and wraps it around his waist.

BELLA

Wait. Practice makes perfect.

Edward chuckles.

EDWARD

Then I think we are fairly close to perfection.

BELLA

But we've only practiced certain scenes.

This is no time for playing it safe.

Bella waits for him to laugh, he doesn't. Edward's body stiffens.

EDWARD

(whispering)

Bella…

Bella sighs, and throws her head back on the pillow. Arms above her head.

BELLA

Don't start this again. A deal's a deal.

EDWARD

I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate

when you're with me like this. I won't be

able to control myself. You'll get hurt.

BELLA

I'll be fine.

EDWARD

Bella -

BELLA

Shhhh.

Bella kisses Edward to silence him. Edward kisses Bella back, and then he breaks free.

EDWARD

How are your feet?

BELLA

Toasty warm.

EDWARD

Really? No second thoughts? It's not too

late to change your mind.

BELLA

Are you trying to ditch me?

Edward laughs

EDWARD

Just making sure. I don't want you to

do anything you're not sure about.

BELLA

I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through.

Edward stiffens.

EDWARD

Can you? I'm not talking about the wedding–

but afterward... what about Renee and

Charlie? All your friends?

Bella sighs.

BELLA

I'll miss them.

Bella smiles a wicked smile. She puts the back of her hand against her forehead.

BELLA

Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?

Edward growls playfully, nuzzling Bella's neck.

Bella laughs.

BELLA

Edward, we've been through this. I want you

forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me.

EDWARD

(whispering)

Frozen forever at eighteen.

BELLA

Every woman's dream come true.

EDWARD

Never changing. Never moving.

BELLA

(confused)

What does that mean?

EDWARD

Do you remember when we told Charlie we were

getting married? And he thought you were

(beat) pregnant?

Bella laughs.

BELLA

And he thought about shooting you? Admit it,

for one second, he honestly considered it.

Edward is silent, lips pressed tightly together.

BELLA

(concerned)

What, Edward?

Edward strokes Bella's hair.

EDWARD

I just wish…well, I wish that he'd been right.

Bella gasps and sits up to face Edward.

Edward rushes to elaborate.

EDWARD

Wait, that came out wrong. (sighs) I just meant, that

I wished we even had that kind of potential.

I hate taking that away from you, too.

Bella is silent for a minute. She puts her hand on Edwards's cheek.

BELLA

I know what I'm doing.

EDWARD

Look at my mother and my sister. It's not an

easy sacrifice to make.

BELLA

If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme

did – we'll adopt.

Edward sighs an angry sigh.

EDWARD

It's not right. I want to give you things,

not take things away from you. I don't want

to steal your future.

Bella places her hand over his mouth to silence him.

BELLA

You are my future. Now stop moping or I'm

calling your brothers to come and get you.

EDWARD

I'm sorry. Must be the nerves.

BELLA

(teasing)

Are your feet cold?

EDWARD

Not in that sense. I've been waiting a

century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding

ceremony is the one thing I can't wait –

Edward breaks off mid-sentence and groans.

BELLA

What's wrong?

Edward grits his teeth.

EDWARD

Apparently Emmett and Jasper aren't letting

me bow out tonight.

Bella releases Edward grudgingly.

BELLA

Have fun.

There is a squeal against the window pane like nails on glass.

EMMETT

If you don't send him out, we're coming in.

Bella laughs.

BELLA

Go! Before they break my house down.

Edward rolls his eyes and gets to his feet and puts his shirt on. Edward leans down and kisses Bella on the forehead.

EDWARD

Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow.

BELLA

(sarcastically)

Thanks, that's sure to help me wind down.

EDWARD

I'll meet you at the altar.

Bella smiles.

BELLA

(in an attempt to sound blasé)

I'll be the one in white.

Edward laughs.

EDWARD

That was almost convincing.

Edward sinks into a crouch and springs out the window quickly.

BELLA

(muttering)

You'd better not make him late.

There is a thud and Emmett can be heard cursing.

JASPER'S face appears in the open window.

JASPER

Don't worry, Bella. We'll have him home in

plenty of time.

Bella sits up.

BELLA

Hey, Jasper?

Bella bites her lip nervously while Jasper watches on.

BELLA

You're not taking him to a strip

club or anything, are you?

EMMETT

(from below)

Don't tell her anything!

Another thud is heard, followed by Edward laughing.

JASPER

No need to worry, Bella. We Cullens have

our own version. Mountain lions, grizzly

bears. Just an ordinary night out.

BELLA

Thanks, Jasper.

With a smile and a nod, Jasper drops out of sight.

The room is silent. Charlie's muffled snoring can be heard across the hall.

Bella's head hits the pillow as she stares at her room.

Bella falls asleep and dreams.

EXT. FIELD – NIGHT

Bella is standing along the outer edge of the forest, looking into a gray barren field.

CARLISLE (V.O)

What they were thinking, those ancient ones

I can't begin to understand. Creating

vampires out of humans who were barely more

than infants.

A two-year-old toddler with bright green eyes and light brown curls framing his cherubic face appears before Bella.

CARLISLE (V.O)

They were beautiful. So endearing and

enchanting, you can't even imagine. You had

but to be near them to love them. It was

automatic.

Bella smiles warmly at him and reaches out for his hand.

The child turns from Bella and runs toward a small hillock in the centre of the field.

A group of cloaked figures emerge from the trees on either side of Bella, and walk fluidly to the centre of the field.

With curiosity, Bella follows.

CARLISLE (V.O)

The Volturi became involved, of course.

The Volturi soldiers stand in a circle around the hill, whispering. Bella creeps carefully between two of the tall hissing shrouds, and sees the object of their debate —the child— raised upon the little hillock above them.

The child is trembling; his eyes are closed in fear.

Bella shoves past the Volturi guard, and sprints toward the boy in an effort to save him.

CARLISLE (V.O)

They were loveable, and covens fought to the

last man to protect them.

Once through the wall of bodies, Bella looks around the field and finally notices the seven burning heaps giving off a familiar purple smoke.

CARLISLE (V.O)

However, they could not be taught. Adorable

two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that

could destroy half a village in one of their

tantrums. If they hungered, they fed, and no

words of warning could restrain them. Humans

saw them, stories circulated, fear spread

like fire in dry brush...

Bella staggers to a stop. She sees that the mound the boy is on is a pile of human bodies. Her friends, Angela, Eric, Jessica and Mike. And directly beneath the boy are the bodies of Bella's parents.

CARLISLE (V.O)

In the end, the decision was unanimous: the

immortal children could not be allowed to exist.

The child opens his bright, blood-red eyes.

CUT TO:

INT. BELLA'S BEDROOM – MORNING

The bedroom is bathed in sunlight. Bella is in bed. Her eyes snap open after the terrifying dream.

END SCENE

* * *

**A/N: This scene was a lot of fun to write, so I am thrilled that this was the one assigned to me!**

**I loved writing it because it was fun to play around with Edward and Bella's playfulness. **

**The dream sequence was an interesting piece of work for me. In the book, it starts off as Bella remembering the day Carlisle told her of the Denali clan and the immortal children…then Bella mentions that she didn't remember when it turned into a dream. So, I thought "why not blend the two?" And so, the dream sequence with our fave Daddy C's voiceover was born :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed my take on this chapter…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

****xoxo****


End file.
